1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to frames for pictures, drawings or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to adjustable-size frames and fixed-size frames.
2. State of the Art
It is often desirable to post and display various items. For example, at work, it is often desirable to prominently post documents such as event flyers, advertising and other promotional material, etc. At home, it is desirable to prominently post and display children's schoolwork or drawings, photographs, or craftwork. Typically, such items are posted with pins on a bulletin board, or on a metal surface (such as refrigerator) with magnets.
Note that these methods involve only posting of the work, and make no provision for framing of the work on a wall or other surface. Framing is advantageous in that it improves the aesthetic appearance of the work. However, prior art framing methods are expensive and time consuming when attaching the work to the frame. Moreover, such frames are mounted to a wall or other surface with mounting mechanisms (such as hooks or brackets) that scar the surface and require repair in the event that the framed work is removed/moved.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved framing system that provides a frame that is quickly and easily attached to a work and that is quickly and easily attached to a wall or other surface and dismounted from the surface without scarring the surface.
Moreover, the prior art framing mechanisms typically utilize a frame of fixed-size that can be used only for a particular size work. To alleviate this problem, several adjustable size frames have been proposed, including those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,711,039, 4,024,659, 5,448,841, and 5,579,596. However, such adjustable frames do not provide for quick and easy attachment of the work to the frame in addition to quick and easy attachment of the resultant framed work to a wall or other surface. Moreover, such adjustable frames do not provide for releasable attachment of the work to the frame in addition to releasable attachment of the resultant framed work to a wall or other surface. Such features are desirable because they enable quick and easy reuse of the frame for different works.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved framing system that provides an adjustable frame that is quickly and easily attached to a work and quickly and easily attached to a wall or other surface. In addition, there is a need in the art for an improved framing system that provides an adjustable frame that is releasably attached to a work and releasably attached to a wall or other surface.